The Gag Redux
by tailkinker.au
Summary: Set in oflymonddreams 'Closet' universe. Features a House/Wilson screwed-up, messed-up, dub-con relationship. This is a remix of their The Gag story, showing a possible House point of view of events. Submissive House and Darkish Wilson.


**Set in oflymonddreams 'Closet' universe (that's the one where Wilson likes to keep House in the closet sometimes). Features the same House/Wilson screwed-up, messed-up, dub-con, semi-abusive, seriously don't try this at home, relationship. **

**This is a remix of Oflymonddreams 'The Gag' story, it shows House's Point of View during that story. **

**Features a _very_ submissive House and a darkish!Wilson so if thats not your thing best to stay away :) **

**Thanks as always to Oflymonddreams for letting me play in their universe :)  
**

**

* * *

**

_"She's such a brave girl. I want to see how brave she is when you tell her she's going to die."_

He knows as soon as he says the words that he is in trouble. Wilson takes a fairly casual view of many things but Little Bald Cancer Kids are something he takes very seriously. When Wilson tells him go to hell and stalks out of his office House wonders if this is it, whether he has finally driven Wilson away.

Wilson seems to get over his anger and they save Andie so she can suffer through another year of life. Wilson tells House that is a miserable son of a bitch and his life sucks. House agrees, it does - Wilson is about the only thing that makes it bearable.

He knows that Wilson will come to his apartment as soon as the case is finished to punish him. He hopes Wilson does, if he doesn't it is because he has decided that House is not worth the trouble any more.

He is so relived to see Wilson that he hands his cane straight over, not waiting for Wilson to take it. This seems to anger Wilson even more and House gasps as Wilson swiftly twists his arm up behind his back and frog marches him to the living room. House stumbles without his cane and with his body thrown off balance by Wilson's hold on his arm. He gasps for breath against the pain and Wilson laughs.

Wilson seats himself on the couch and pulls House over his lap. A ridiculous position for a man of his height, he is much taller than Wilson. This position never fails to make House feel small though. He relaxes now that his arm isn't being twisted. This is good, he can handle this. They have done this many times.

Wilson asks him what he deserves. House knows that he wants him to say, that he deserves to be punished but he can't bring himself to say the words. He had a diagnostic reason for questioning Andie's 'bravery', he doesn't think he deserves punishment for doing his job, Wilson obviously thinks he does though. And it's what Wilson thinks that matters here.

Wilson is undoing House's belt, pulling it slowly out of his pants, then he pushes House's pants and undershorts down to his knees, exposing the tip of the hideous scar on his right leg. He rests one hand on House's naked and quivering buttock, pinching the soft skin between his fingers, and again asks House what he deserves.

House wants to answer, he knows Wilson will be even more angry if he doesn't and he won't fuck House afterwards, but only a whimper comes out. Wilson is probing a finger between his butt checks, tickling his entrance, teasing at it. He only has to say the words, he shakes and trembles but is silent. He can't.

He has disappointed Wilson again.

Wilson tells him how much he is going to enjoy doing this and then begins to smack House.

A bare handed spanking like this is less painful than when Wilson paddles him, or canes him. But there is something incredibly humiliating about being over Wilson's knee with his pants around his ankles. And Wilson can keep this up for a long time, the man must have hands of leather. He concentrates his smacks on one area until that area is incredibly tender and House gasps and moans at every additional blow, then he moves on, covering every inch of House's ass. Then he starts again, the next set of smacks on already sore flesh is enough to start House crying. He trembles and shakes and tears flow down his face.

Wilson's lecture is almost as painful as the spanking, Wilson tells him how cruel he is, how heartless, how disappointed Wilson is with how he behaves. House doesn't want to disappoint Wilson, he wants to be Wilson's good boy, but he just can't help it. He sobs and pants and moans and the pain goes on and on.

Finally Wilson finishes, his hand must be sore and House's bottom must be glowing red by now. House has cried himself out and he lies limply on Wilson's lap. Maybe Wilson will gather him in now, tell him what a good boy he has been and let House suck his dick. Maybe Wilson will forget that House isn't to be fucked tonight and take him here and now, fast and rough, just like how House likes it.

Wilson shoves him off the couch and House tumbles painfully to the floor, his legs still entangled in pants and underwear. He gasps in surprise and looks up at Wilson. Without a word Wilson leaves the room. House isn't sure if he is allowed to move so he stays where he is, crouched on the floor beside the couch, bare bottom on display, tears drying on his face.

When Wilson returns he grins at him and then caresses House's red buttocks, his hand pressing into the burning flesh. House presses up against him, spreading his legs, trying to entice Wilson. Wilson chuckles and tells him no, House is still being punished.

House yelps as his head is lifted by his hair and Wilson shows him what is in his hand. It's a large gag, the mouthpiece is huge and there are straps and buckles to hold it in place. House feels his heart starting to race and he clamps his mouth shut. No way is Wilson getting that thing into his mouth.

He stares in fear at Wilson as Wilson lays out the rules. House can safeword and Wilson will go home and take the gag away. House desperately wants to say his safeword but he doesn't want Wilson to leave, he wants to cuddle up with Wilson and suck him off. If Wilson leaves he might never come back. Wilson says he will give House five minutes out of the gag every hour, and he won't have to wear it at night. House shudders at the thought of still having to wear it in the morning, of having to wear it for longer than ten minutes. But he doesn't want Wilson to leave.

He knows what he is going to do as soon as Wilson starts talking, there is no real choice. He is Wilson's, every inch of him belongs to Wilson and he wants what Wilson wants.

He opens his mouth as wide as he can, signalling his surrender to this. Wilson keeps him waiting, mouth open and gaping like a fish while he explains the new rules. Hands no higher than shoulders or Wilson leaves. House nods, keeps his mouth wide open, hands by his side.

Wilson is pleased, he grins widely as he shoves the mouthpiece into House. It's huge, and takes up all his mouth, pressing his tongue down. His jaws begin to ache immediately. Wilson takes his time fastening straps and buckles, almost too tight. The thing is locked onto his face and is not coming out. House can't talk, can only moan through the gag.

House can feel himself shaking. He wants Wilson to help him onto the couch, to pet his hair and stroke him. He can bear this thing in his mouth if only Wilson will cuddle him. He stares at Wilson, makes his eyes wide and pleads with them but Wilson only smiles at him.

Wilson leaves him where he is, crouched on the ground at Wilson's feet.

House can't give him a blow job like this but Wilson is painfully hard, he can see it. Wilson reaches in and takes his own cock out. House wants to take it in his mouth but he can't. He can only stare at Wilson as Wilson strokes himself, his eyes locked on House's eyes.

House sees what is going to happen before it does but he doesn't move. This is what WIlson wants. Wilson comes and sprays himself over House's face. House feels the sticky stuff on his face and wants to reach up and rub it off but remembers the new rule. Hands over his shoulders and Wilson goes home. Maybe for good. He leaves his hands where they are.

He sits there, muted, crouched at Wilson's feet, Wilson's come on his face, Wilson's gag in his mouth. He belongs to Wilson and this is his place.

Wilson relaxes back on the couch, content and happy. He smiles down at House.

House knows before Wilson says it that they'll do this again.

He doesn't like it but he'll do it. He wants to be Wilson's good boy and he doesn't want Wilson to leave.

Any protests he might make are silenced by the gag.


End file.
